


Broken Jukebox

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [6]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boss/Employee Relationship, But They're Not Mentioned Too Much, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Jealousy, Minor Characters are ocs, Strangers to Lovers, reader is a singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: "Local band/singer wanted. Must be available evenings and know a selection of old classic rock, and old country songs. Please contact Clyde Logan for more information."With the heist over, Clyde finds himself with too much money and no one to spend it on. When the bar's jukebox breaks, he gets an idea that leads him right to you -- or rather, you to him. Right away he knows he was meant to fall in love with your age-old soul.





	1. Mr. Logan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been wanting to write this for quite some time now, it's based off of a dream that I had a few months back, that I've decided to turn into a full fic! Please enjoy :) <33

Clyde still couldn’t really believe it had all gone down the way it did, how they had gotten away with everything. No one came ‘round, no more agents were in town. No one to bother Clyde and ask him any questions he didn’t want to answer. Jimmy had even come back, just for a little while, from across the state line to pay a visit. O’course he had surprised Clyde with the new arm, which still made Clyde a little too emotional whenever he thought of it, and had gotten real excited when Clyde used it to wave to him. He wondered if Jimmy was unsure whether to send it or not, but he was glad that Jimmy did. He loved his old arm, hell, he even had it propped up on the display case, holding an empty beer bottle, able to partake in any toasts they made, but the amount of dexterity this new thing had was impressive.  

Dexterity aside, things had been pretty uneventful around Duck Tape. Jimmy’s visit had been ‘bout a month ago, and he was getting a little lonely. Now, loneliness was no stranger to Clyde, but there was something about having all that money that made him really want to hire someone new. As it stood, Clyde was the owner and had only three employees; Carly was their only waitress, Roger was their cook, and Kyle was their bus boy. Clyde’s bartendin’ made four employees total, and they all got along great, but Clyde tended to keep to himself.

It wasn’t until the jukebox finally called it quits that he had an idea for a new hire.

It had been about a week, and while he hadn’t heard from anyone yet, he went ahead with preparations to the bar anyway. He had rearranged some space in one of the corners that he thought had the best viewing opportunities, and had gotten some of those new fancy light bulbs that changed color with the push of a remote, for mood lighting.

“Hey Clyde.” Earl walked into the bar and saddled up in the spot he had occupied for the better part of six years, ever since the place had opened.

“Hey there Earl, you want your usual?” Clyde greeted him, already reaching for a clean glass.

Earl nodded with a chuckle, and played with a toothpick from the small dispenser at the end of the counter. Clyde poured a cold beer from the tap and slid it on over to him, who appreciatively gave a nod of his head. Clyde liked Earl, they were two quiet souls, and even though Earl was much older than Clyde, they got along just fine. They both liked to keep to themselves, they both watched the same sports, and listened to the same music. As far as small talk went, both were more than happy to stick to the weather, and then leave one another in contemplative silence.

“How come you don’t have anything playing?” Earl asked, making Clyde smile just a tiny bit. He was wondering if anyone would notice, and Earl’s perception made Clyde feel better about his small plan.

“The jukebox is out for repair, it won’t be done for three whole months.” Clyde replied, rearranging some of the liquor bottles behind the counter. Earl whistled as a few more customers entered the bar, sitting down at one of the booths along the wall. Carly went over and greeted them, not bothering with menus because these were regulars and always got the same thing.

“Damn, that long? Why don’t you just get a new one?” Earl asked taking another sip of his beer.

“Naw, I got too many records in that thing. It’s easier to fix the one I’ve got now.” Clyde replied with a shrug.

“Aw but you know how I love to sing along to Johnny Cash.” Earl complained, making Clyde shake his head in fondness.

“I’ve got a sort of temporary solution in the works.” He began, turning Earl’s eyes up towards him.

“Oh? Do tell.” He prompted, curious.

“Well, I – ” Clyde started.

Right at that moment, the front door opened, and in stepped the most beautiful woman Clyde had ever laid eyes on. You walked up to the counter, a vision of loveliness in well fitting clothes and soft looking hair that caught the low bar light like something magic. Your eyes sparkled, and Clyde immediately forgot what he was even talking about when you approached him.

“Excuse me,” You asked, looking between the two men chatting, “Do you know where I could find a Mr. Logan?”

Clyde remained frozen to the spot, instantly conscious of his metal arm, and suddenly hyper aware that the floors hadn’t been mopped yet. Not that Duck Tape was run down by any means, in fact Clyde had out a good chunk of money into getting her fixed up real nice, but it was still a small bar off the interstate, nothing fancy. You looked like you belonged in a fancy place, someplace with linen napkins.

“That’d be this guy right here, little lady.” Earl finally spoke up when the silence had stretched on for too long. He had a chuckle in his voice, and Clyde cleared his throat.

“Yes, that’s me.” Clyde finally replied, a little shaky, but he managed to get the words out.

“I’m (Y/N), I saw your ad in the paper..?” You reached into your pocket and pulled out a small newspaper clipping. On it in small black letters read,

_Local band/singer wanted. Must be available evenings and know a selection of old classic rock, and old country songs. Please contact Clyde Logan for more information._

Below the ad was a phone number and an address for the bar, so you had decided to just show up and meet the man in charge, in person.

You hadn’t expected Clyde to be so young, or so handsome. You thought he looked like what home might be, warm and sturdy and comforting. His hair fell in dark waves just brushing his shoulders, and he sported facial hair that you normally didn’t like on men, but on him it looked perfect. He was unfairly tall, and just as wide, with shoulders and arms that looked like you could probably swing from. His eyes were soulful, you wanted to know what thoughts were swimming behind them.

Currently, they were fixed on you, and you got nervous, wondering if you dressed too casually for the first meeting. You had never been to Duck Tape before, but all the reviews on Yelp said it was casual, so you had simply worn comfortable clothing that showed off your shape. You didn’t bother with much makeup, just some mascara and a little lipstick.

“That was fast.” Clyde blurted, making you frown. Were you too eager? You had only seen the ad the day before. “I just mean I wasn’t expecting to hear from anyone so soon.” Clyde rushed to clarify, noticing the way your lips twisted down.

“I’m sorry, I guess I’m one of the last folk around here to read the paper. The crosswords are my favorite part.” You explained, making his eyes go soft. The way he looked at you made your heart thump in your throat, you cast your eyes down to your shoes to avoid him seeing your blush.

“Is it just you?” Clyde asked, slowly positioning himself so that you wouldn’t see his arm if you looked back up.

“I’m a part of a small band, but they’re waiting outside. We didn’t want to crowd up your place.” You smiled as you pointed to the door. Through the window Clyde could see a navy blue van with a couple of guys smoking cigarettes leaning against it. They looked anxious if Clyde had to guess, one of them was chewing their nails, a habit that Clyde had only recently broken himself.

“Would you mind singing a little something?” Clyde asked, reminding himself that this was a job interview.

“Sure thing! What would you like to hear?” You perked up, eager to prove to Clyde that you would be worth keeping around.

“You know any Bob Seger?” Earl asked, before winking to Clyde none to secretly.  

“Do I? He’s only one of the best of all time.” You scoffed. “How about, _We’ve Got Tonight?_ ” You asked, looking between them.

“Please.” Clyde said, throat tightening.

You began to sing, and Clyde couldn’t have thought you were any more perfect. Your voice was so different than anything he had ever heard, not high pitched like the pop stars on the radio, but deep and full of emotion that matched the song perfectly. You took it at a bit of a slower pace, and drummed the beat onto the wooden counter with your hands.

While you were singing, everyone in the bar slowly stopped what they were doing and listened to you. You had captured the attention of the whole bar, which wasn’t much, but it didn’t go unnoticed to Clyde. When you finished the song, they even applauded you, before turning back to their food and drink.

“That was beautiful,” Clyde nearly whispered. “Would you like to start tonight? Right now?” He asked.

“Right now?” You were sure you misheard him, you were getting hired?? You couldn’t believe it!

“Why not? Y’all can think of tonight as like a test run, there aren’t too many people here right now, so you don’t have to be too nervous.” Clyde said, gesturing to the folks who had nearly dropped their drinks to listen to your voice.

“Thank you very much Mr. Logan, I’ll go tell the band!” You couldn’t help but grin.

“Call me Clyde.” He responded, pink creeping into his cheeks. Your smile dazzled him, sent goosebumps all over his body. He wanted to make you smile every day if he could, and cursed himself internally for being so bad at words.

“Thank you, Clyde.” You were so thrilled, after all the bullshit that happened up in New York, it felt so good to have a job, even if it was in this small town. Something told you that this was the best thing to ever happen to you, but you didn’t know how, not yet.

You nearly bounded out the door, and Clyde watched as you excitedly hugged the four guys that had been patiently waiting outside. His heart filled with warmth seeing you laugh and shake your hands in the air to expel the extra energy. Earl turned to Clyde, and shook his head with another chuckle.

“You have got it bad already.” Earl’s chuckle turned into a laugh, that turned into a cough.

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” Clyde blushed hard, heat going up to his ears. Earl just shook his head and drained his glass.

“She’s going to bring in a lot of new customers, I already know it.” He switched subjects.

“That’d be nice. I hope (Y/N) likes it here.” Clyde let some of his anxieties out into the open.

“Why wouldn’t she?” Earl asked, genuinely confused.

“It’s not the nicest place she could be.” Clyde shrugged, scratching away at an imaginary stain on the wood counter. “You heard her, she’s like something out of a fairy tale. Who knew someone that looked like that, could sing the way she does?” He sighed.

“There ain’t nothing wrong with Duck Tape. It’s not fancy, but it’s got charm. There’s good food, good drinks, and good company. This bar has seen some damage, but she’s strong, and everyone loves her once they spend some time here. (Y/N) will love it here, just you wait.” Earl nearly stunned Clyde with that speech, it was the most Clyde had heard him talk since he and Jimmy were explaining the plan.

Clyde got the feeling that Earl wasn’t just talking about the bar, and when he refilled his glass, he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

He hoped Earl was right, about all of it.


	2. Darlin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde realizes he's not the only one enamored by your rich voice and kind eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of this clyde/reader fic! Before we get right into it, I want to let y'all know I put together a playlist for this fic, including all the songs I have mentioned by name, and a few others that I think fit the mood :) You can have a listen to it here: https://8tracks.com/cowboykylux/broken-jukebox
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

Clyde pushed Earl’s words to the back of his mind as his shift carried on. Jimmy always said he overthought things, and that wasn’t entirely incorrect, especially when he was workin’. If Clyde let himself, he would probably replay the entire conversation with you in his head a hundred times, analyzing what he said and how he said it, hopin’ he didn’t come across as a creep. No, he thought to himself, you were really talented, and watching your face when you sang made him feel like he was on another planet. It wasn’t just your looks that had inspired him to hire you nearly on the spot – although he’d be lyin’ if he said you weren’t the most stunning thing he had ever laid eyes on.

It was a Wednesday, and business was slow as usual. Clyde knew a couple of the mid-week regulars that were spread out along the bar’s counter, twirling ice in their glasses with a solemn look on their faces. Other than them though, it was pretty empty, which was alright by him. He knew going into the bar business that the end of the week was the busiest, and he appreciated the more calm atmosphere when he was able to get it.

You had brought the members of your band to meet Clyde, but he didn’t care too much to remember their names. They all looked relatively similar too, which didn’t help. No, all of Clyde’s attention was on you, the way the golden lights made you look like somethin’ out of the books he was always reading. The band knew how to play, that was for sure. There were four of them, one keyboard player, one drummer, a guitarist and one that could apparently play a whole range of instruments. Clyde had been impressed when he saw them; harmonica, banjo, fiddle, guitar, tambourine, and probably some other stuff Clyde hadn’t really noticed.

Clyde was especially glad the bar was busy tonight because it meant he didn’t have to tend to too many customers. He had gone over to help with the set up process once or twice, showing you where various outlets and things like that were, and now it was finally time, you were going to start singing.

“Clyde?” You asked, coming over to the bar where he was dutifully stationed.

“Yes darlin’?” He said, not realizing the pet name slipped out until it was already done. He froze, afraid you would be uncomfortable, but instead you just blushed and dipped your chin down, biting your lip to keep from grinning. The sight brought a blush to Clyde’s own cheeks, and his chest felt full.

“Should we just go for it, or should we take requests?” You asked, looking up at him through your eyelashes.

“I think for tonight just go for it, play whatever y’all want.” Clyde was curious to see what else was in your rolodex of songs, there was always time for requests during the weekend when more people were there.

“Yes sir.” You replied with a smile, turning back to walk towards the makeshift stage. “I hope you like it.” You threw over your shoulder before you were completely gone, looking back at him and winking.

Clyde swallowed hard, were you… _flirting?_ With _him?_ Clyde couldn’t believe it, but he didn’t have the time to overthink things, he had customers who wanted refills.

The guitarist, whatever his name was, began stringing up a tune that Clyde immediately recognized, and it brought a little smile to his face. His suspicions were confirmed when he turned to watch your eyes sparkle in the soft light, and you began to sing.

“Sometimes it's hard to be a woman, giving all your love to just one man.” You crooned, catching Clyde’s eyes as the band played _Stand By Your Man._ It was a favorite of yours, and thought it might be a good way to show Clyde not only how you could sing hard notes, but also letting him see a little bit of your personality.

You were loyal to a fault, and that had gotten you into some trouble, especially back up North, but there was something about Clyde that made you want to live the lyrics of the song. You wanted to give him all the love you could, just as Tammy Wynette instructed. Now of course, there were inexcusable things that would make you leave someone, and you didn’t condone cheating or abuse at all, but you were a ride or die kind of girl. You liked to think Tammy meant things like small petty fights and the like, so that’s how you sang it.

Clyde nearly fell over onto the bar at your voice. He noticed he wasn’t the only one either, what few patrons were in the bar once again clapped for you as they had only an hour ago during your “interview.” When the song was over and the applause had died down, you took a small bow and stepped right up to the microphone.

“Thank you so much, this next one is a favorite of our guitarist, I hope y’all enjoy it.”

You launched right into _El Paso_ , one of your favorite songs by Marty Robbins. You didn’t bother changing the pronouns for the song, you always thought it was silly when other singers did that. You had played in a small Mexican restaurant in Texas for a little while, so this song was special to your heart, as many folks there requested it specially from your little traveling troupe of musicians.

It made your smile grow wide to see people in the bar slightly dancing in their seats, swaying back and forth at their tables, tapping their feet and some even humming along. You closed your eyes and swayed along with them, your hands raising above your head to wave softly in a smooth fluid way. You hated standing still while singing, it was too much of an expression of your soul to remain so stiff. Your sleeves fell down your arm and fluttered as you waved them, funny patterns from the light shining through the eyelet lace in the cuffs landing on your face.

Clyde was mesmerized by your movements. He had been wiping down the counter, and had made the mistake of watching you dance, completely forgetting what he was doing.

“Hey Clyde, can I have another beer?” One of the regulars asked. Clyde snapped out of his daze and frowned.

“Pete I think you’re getting close to the limit ya asked me to impose.” Clyde frowned. He and Pete went way back, they were sort of buddies in high school. Pete had never been mean to Clyde, which in Clyde’s eyes, meant they were friends of a kind.

Pete mostly had hung out with Jimmy, them both being on the football team and all, but still, Clyde took it to heart whenever someone wasn’t outright disrespectful to him, about his looks, or his shyness, or his obsession with the family curse. Pete had to work on Thursdays, so whenever he came in for his mid-week drink, he told Clyde to not let him have more than four drinks, and he was currently swishing around some foam of the third.

“Shit is that right? I guess I was just lookin’ for an excuse to stay and listen.” Pete grinned and sighed, turning his head towards where you were still singing. “Only two songs in and I feel like I’m fallin’ in love with this lady.” He admitted, more than a little drunk already, the tequila going to his head.

“I can let ya stay for a little while if you’d like, a few more songs.” Clyde said hesitantly. He didn’t like the thought of someone eyeing you the way that Pete was right now. He knew he was being slightly hypocritical, but Pete’s gaze just set something sour in the back of Clyde’s mouth. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea.

“You’re the best, Clyde.” Pete slapped the wooden counter top enthusiastically as the song ended, as an imitation of clapping.

Clyde wished he could applaud you for real, like everyone else was. It was small things like this that he had never really thought about before when he first was getting used to missin’ an arm. He hadn’t had a reason to clap, or cheer, before he met you only hours ago.

“Okay folks, we’re gonna switch things up a little bit, wanna keep you on your toes tonight.” You winked at Clyde, who immediately had to look away, afraid he might run up on stage and hold you tight, make it clear that he was the one for you, not someone like Pete.

“I can see her charms have rubbed off on you too, huh?” His longtime acquaintance nudged Clyde with his elbow, making Clyde only get more embarrassed.

“Why don’t ya just listen to the music, Pete.” He said softly, decidedly ignoring the chuckle Pete let out with a shake of his head.

You had grown up on The Eagles, so all of their songs were just fun for you to sing, which was very evident on your face when the band began _Take It Easy_. This song was much more upbeat, easier to dance to, and it inspired more people to sing along. You especially loved the way you harmonized with the rest of the band, it was a song you could really show off everyone’s talents with.

So far, out of the few songs you had done, Clyde hadn’t sang along to any of them. As far as you could tell, he hadn’t even hummed. He was always staring at you when he thought you weren’t looking, and the moment you tried making eye contact with him again, he ducked his head away, or turned completely to face the other direction. It was beginning to make you anxious, were you doing a bad job? The folks at Duck Tape seemed pleased enough, if their participation were anything to go by, certainly their applause was reassuring, but you wanted to impress Clyde.

You went through a few more songs, and for each one, you carefully watched Clyde. He was certainly doing his best to not even look at you, between serving up drinks and cleaning up whenever something spilled, or talking to the waitress or the busboy. You sang a variety of songs, from old country, to folk songs, to more classic rock. You sang about all kinds of things, love, heartbreak, family, even songs about of course, getting drunk. It was a bar after all. Somehow an entire hour had gone by, and you and the band needed a break.

“We’ll take a short water break and then get right back to it folks.” You announced through the microphone.

Your throat was fine, a little water would do you some good, but you really wanted an excuse to talk to Clyde, to ask if there was something wrong.

“Liking the set so far?” You slid onto one of the barstools. The leather was soft and worn, but well made, and you felt like you could sit up here next to Clyde forever. This close, you could really see the moles that dotted his handsome face, the fullness of his lips, and the sharp jut of his strong nose.

You had gotten yourself so worked up that your heart nearly shattered when he gave a half-hearted shrug and still didn’t look at you.

“I guess.” He said, cleaning a glass that was already pretty clean. Without you asking for one, he slid a cold glass of water over to you, which you nearly chugged gratefully. Clyde watched the way the water traveled down your neck as you tipped your head back, and he had the overwhelming desire to kiss the spot where your throat bobbed.

“Is there something special you’d like to hear? Something we can play that might make you happy?” You asked when you finished your long sip. You were here to prove yourself to him after all, wanted him to keep you around.

“Make Clyde here happy? Now that’d be quite the feat.” Pete began to chuckle, his head in his hand.

“Shut the hell up, Pete.” Clyde shot him a look, not wanting to get into any sort of nonsense tonight, especially after the way your face fell at his words. “I’m plenty happy, really. Don’t listen to him.” He tried to reassure you, but Pete apparently didn’t know when to quit.

“Listen here angel, I’ve known this man for going on twenty years, and I think I could count the times he’s smiled on one hand.” Pete lazily waved a hand in front of his own face, making Clyde scowl. He supposed this only proved Pete’s point, but the way Pete’s posture had relaxed so significantly when you came over had Clyde twitching in anger. He was not about to let some drunk flirt with you, you deserved better than that.

“Kyle, would you mind showing Pete to his car please? I think he’s done for the night.” Clyde asked his busboy. Kyle was no small guy by any means, and he had helped Clyde throw out unruly customers who had gotten into drunken fights, on more than one occasion. Pete hadn’t gotten to that level yet, that was only around drink five or six, but still, Clyde wanted him gone.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cause a scene.” You said, voice small. You were beginning to think you really were a nuisance, and here you thought things had been going so well!

“Huh? No you didn’t, I promise. Pete just says stupid shit sometimes when he’s drunk.” Clyde rushed, trying to get his words out all in one big breath of air. Clyde gave you a smile, a small, timid one, but it helped ease the tension from the air, and you smiled back.

“Don’t we all?” You mused, letting a little humor color your tone.

“You have a beautiful voice.” Clyde blurted, unable to hold it back any longer.

“Then how come you won’t look at me when I’m singing for you?” You asked, catching him off guard. You didn't sound accusatory, just sad.

Clyde forgot to breathe for a whole thirty seconds, crushed that he had made you sad. You, his singing beauty, who should do nothing but smile for the rest of your days, was sittin' at his bar, like one of the other lonesome folk, sadness wetting your eyes. He just stared at you for a little while, not wanting to say the wrong thing. What did you mean, _singing for him?_ Were you like this to everyone, this sweet and flirtatious? When you sang about loving someone far away, did you mean across the state line, or across the bar?

“It’s stupid.” Clyde huffed finally, which surprisingly, made you laugh.

“Are you drunk?” You joked.

“No.” Clyde hesitantly responded, finally, _finally_ looking you in the eye. He got lost in them immediately, they pulled him in like a magnet. How had he been able to look away this whole time?

“Then it’s not stupid. Come on, out with it.” You encouraged.

“I just.” He started, he hadn’t been this nervous in a long time. “When you’re over there, singin’ about love, it makes me wonder if you’ve got a special man back home, where you come from.” He mumbled those last words, but you heard them just the same.

You pulled the bar stool a little closer, and reached out your hand to rest it over his arm. Not his flesh and bone arm, but the fake one, causing Clyde’s eyes to snap to his prosthetic. Your perfectly manicured nails looked so different than the smooth metal, and Clyde almost wanted to pull away, but the gentleness and ease of your hand on his arm made him think that maybe you weren’t disgusted by it. No one had touched it before, he had no idea how to react.

“If it makes you feel better, I don’t.” You said, answering his confession. He looked up at you, confused. “I’ve got nothing back home, wherever that might be.” You clarified, wanting to make your meaning known. You weren’t singing about some man you left behind, not tonight. Tonight you were singing for Clyde, this bartender with a story that you wanted to know, with a personality you wanted to cherish, and with a face you wanted to love.

“It could be here, your home.” Clyde nearly whispered, the bar much too public of a place for these sorts of things to be said too loudly.

“It could be.” You agreed, smiling warmly, pulling your hand away as you slid off the barstool, returning to your stage.

Clyde could have sworn he felt the absence of your warmth on his prosthetic, but you had surely stoked the fire that was building in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you'd like to send requests for more clyde/reader fics please feel free to do so! Or if you just want to chat about clyde, or logan lucky, you can totally do that too! I'm over on tumblr @cowboykylux :)
> 
> As always your comments and kudos here are greatly appreciated, you guys are so wonderful! 
> 
> See you all in the next chapter! <3


	3. Sandfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're in trouble, and Clyde comes to your rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy folks! I know it's been a while, but i hope you enjoy this double feature of new chapters for this fic!! Slight angst in this one, but not really, I promise ;) Enjoy!!

It had been three weeks of almost torture for Clyde. He was pretty sure he was in love with you, and had no idea what to do about it, but the thing was, he _knew you._ He didn’t know from where, he didn’t know how, but something kept pressin’ against his memory whenever you got up in front of the soft lights and behind the tall microphone. He didn’t have the nerve to ask you, too afraid of weirding you out or makin’ a fool of himself, so he silently stewed in his own thoughts. He was so sure the Logan family curse was gearin’ up to ruin this for him, so he was damn near petrified to bring anything up. He was too scared to look you directly in the eye most days, instead shyly stealing glances when you weren’t looking.

Objectively thinking, hiring you had been the best thing Clyde could have ever done for business, as folks flocked to Duck Tape during the hours you were singin’. It had been your idea to offer drink specials on special nights, to help sell some of the liquors that folks might not have otherwise reached for, and Clyde was genuinely surprised how people would order drinks three times more expensive than their normal choices, simply because it was two for one.

But while you and your band might’ve been amazing for business, Clyde’s heart was getting pulled in all sorts of directions. Anytime you looked at him, it sent his whole chest on fire, when you smiled at him he had to brace himself against the counter. It was the best part of his day, you comin’ in to set up and sing. Every night for three weeks he got to learn something new about you, like your sense of humor, your likes and dislikes, stories from your past and dreams of your future.

He was absolutely enamored, and it was starting to get frustrating. He would see the way other patrons of the bar would look at you, heard how they would talk about you. He’s thrown out men on more than one occasion for shouting obscene things at you in a drunken stupor, and he’d gotten into a fist fight on two separate occasions. He had always thought the folk around these parts were decent, but lately he’d been realizing just how sleazy some people can be, and he doesn’t let them into the bar anymore – whether or not you’re there. He doesn’t need or want the business of creeps.

Clyde had never considered himself a jealous person until he met you, but, there it was.

He sighed and checked the clock for the fifth time, it was almost six o’clock, and you were normally here setting up by five, so he was getting worried when every minute ticked by that you didn’t walk through those doors. The bar was empty tonight, on account of a concert in town by a major country band, so he had very few customers to distract him with. Eventually, after a few more minutes of anxious pacing, he decided to fish out the little piece of napkin that held your phone number (he refused to throw it away even after he had entered it into his cell phone) and walked over to the phone on the wall. His phone charger had broken so his cell was dead, but he punched the number into the wall phone’s keypad and bit apart the inside of his cheek as he waited and waited, hoping you would pick up.

“Hello?” Your voice picked up on the fourth ring, and Clyde’s lungs nearly burst when he let out the breath he had been holding. You sounded very off, like your throat was dry, raspy from crying.

“Y/N? Where are you, is everything okay?” He immediately started asking, panic starting to crest.

“Oh shit! Clyde I’m so sorry, I’m in a bit of trouble I don’t know where I am – ” You were babbling, and Clyde was already fishing in his pockets for his car keys. He figured this probably wasn’t no cauliflower plan, but he’d do anything to help you if you were in trouble, and that meant getting you out of harm’s way.

“What d’ya mean darlin’, are you safe?” Clyde asked, brow pinched. Whoever hurt you was going to _pay._

“Yes, yes I’m safe, I’m just…slightly stranded.” You hiccupped, sighing into the receiver of your cell.

“I’m comin’ to get ya right now, can ya tell me what ya see that’s around?” Clyde hoped he knew where the hell you were, he didn’t want you waitin’ outside in the sun on a hot day like today. His mind was already racing with the worst possibilities, he was itchin’ to get to you right away.

“Well, I’m standing outside a small BBQ place, it’s called either Sandfly or Streamliner? I can’t tell, there are two names on the sign.” You said, starting to cry again. Clyde breathed a sigh of relief, the BBQ place was only an hour up the road, towards the state line. If he had been more rational, he might’ve asked Jimmy to go stay with you, as he lived over there now, but he needed to be the one to see you.

“I know exactly where ya are, don’t worry sweetheart I’m leaving now to get ya.” Clyde said as calmly as he could, and your breath of relief was music to his ears.

“Hurry please.” You said, before hanging up.

Clyde put the phone on the hook with a shaking hand, and turned towards Carly, who was regarding him with a very concerned look.

“Is she okay?” She asked, obviously having overheard his end of the conversation.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go pick her up, close up the bar for me when these fellas are finished?” he asked, already out the door. He didn’t see Carly’s nod, he was solely focused on getting to you.

 

* * *

 

Clyde was worried that he would’ve needed to get a new car whenever he got out of prison, having crashed it into the corner save mart and all, but Earl had somehow managed to fix his baby up right. He had even gone to the DMV – a complete and total disaster of a place – and fixed the suspension on his license. He was glad for all that trouble now, as he was flying down the road doin’ nearly 100mph trying to get to you. What should have been an hour’s drive of scenic forest became forty minutes of sheer terror. Clyde didn’t like to drive fast, he didn’t like to drive much at all if he could help it, really only goin’ back and forth from his humble little home and the bar, but he loved you. He loved you, and he decided that when he found you he was going to come clean.

 He was going to tell you all about the curse, about how this was probably all his fault for having you associate with him, how he was sorry but that he loved you, had loved you probably from the moment you had walked into the bar, at least from the very first note you sang. He didn’t think he could go another day, knowing that if something might ever happen to you, you would never know the feelings he’s been harboring in his chest.

He had been all ready to gush to you when he pulled up to the bbq place, the bright silver of the metal building glinting in his eyes. His hand started to shake when you were nowhere to be seen, and gravel flew everywhere as he yanked the steering wheel sharply to turn into a parking spot. He got out of his car and made his way up the few steps that lead to the door, when suddenly the door sprang open and he had an armful of you.

You clutched to him tightly, crying into his neck, and it took him a second or two to get out of his stunned state to run a hand through your hair, wrapping his other arm around your waist.

“Thank you for getting me.” You snuggled your way as tightly against his chest as you could get, sticking your nose right into Clyde’s neck. You had been waiting for him for so long your tears had practically dried on your face, but one look at your strong savior had you going at it again.

“Shh, it’s alright, let’s go inside, get you out of the sun.” Clyde shuffled forward, awkwardly trying to push the door open with his arm while still holding on to you at the same time.

Once inside, he was confronted with a very short and sout old woman who had the most stern look on her face that Clyde had ever seen.

“Are you Clyde Logan?” She asked angrily.

“Yes ma’am I am.” Clyde said immediately.

“I found this kind soul sitting on that step right there crying her eyes out. You better had not been the one to hurt her like that or else I might have some choice words for you.” She pointed a finger at him and Clyde shook his head.

“No ma’am, I would never, I swear to you I’ll find out who did her wrong.” He replied. The seriousness in his voice must have convinced her, coupled with the fact that you still hadn’t let go of him, and she sighed.

“Y’all want a slice of pie?” She asked.

“Yes please.” You responded, lifting your head from the curtain of Clyde’s hair.

The woman smiled at you and went behind the counter to cut up two slices of pie, and you shuffled towards the booth you had been occupying for two hours. There were quite a few paper plates that had pie crumbs on them, stacked against the wall on the table, and that made Clyde smile a little; he was glad that you at least had a bite to eat. It was dead empty in the bbq place, but the old woman made herself scarce to give them some privacy.

You all but pushed Clyde into the booth first, and then slid in next to him, pressing yourself against him. Clyde tensed slightly, you were on the side that had his prosthetic, but you paid it no mind, curling your arm around his and resting your head on his shoulder.

“Y/N, sweetheart, can ya tell me what happened?” He asked quietly, and you sighed deeply. Clyde didn’t think he had ever seen you so down.

“We broke up.” You murmured, making Clyde frown. You had told him that you weren’t seeing anyone, he could’ve sworn that’s what you meant.

“Who did?” He asked, just to be sure.

“The band, they left to go back up to New York.” You said, voice soft.

“When?” Clyde asked, pressing his cheek against your forehead. He closed his eyes, his built up anxiety starting to finally settle down. He had you in his arms, you were safe, and you were definitely not dating anyone. He could confess his feeling to you at the right moment, and he was scared shitless.

“About two hours ago.” You replied to his question, snapping him back to reality.

“And they just dumped ya here?” He couldn’t believe the nerve of those guys. He knew there had been a reason that he didn’t like them.

“Yeah, my phone died on the way over so I couldn’t pull up the number to call you, and I didn’t know what to do, Clyde I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for work – ” You started getting worked up again, but Clyde just hugged you tighter to his side.

“Don’t you worry about any of that. I’m just happy you’re safe.” He admitted. You pulled away slightly, and he frowned, did he do something wrong?

“Clyde, I have to tell you something.” You said, taking a deep breath. Those words were never good, and Clyde was starting to feel sick from the emotional roller coaster he was currently riding. “It’s my fault I’m stuck out here.” You said.

“Don’t say that –” Clyde started but you shook your head, determined.

“No, no it is. The truth is, I didn’t want to go back to New York with the rest of the band. I wanted to stay in West Virginia, at Duck Tape. With you.” You held your chin high, shoulders square, defiant – as if Clyde was going to turn you away.

“With me?” Was all he asked, too stunned to really say much. He thought he had an idea where this was going, but there was _no way_ you were about to say what he thought you were going to say.

“Clyde, you gotta know how I feel about you. You just gotta.” You couldn’t help but smile, here you were, about to pour your heart out, and Clyde – man of many words that he was – could barely get out a sentence. “I’m in love with you.”

“You’re what?” Clyde asked, he needed to hear it again, and the hope in his eyes told you that he wasn’t laughing at you, so you said it again.

“I’m in love with you Clyde. I know it’s wrong, you’re my boss, but I can’t help it. I’ve known ever since that day we met at the race.” You smiled, it felt _so_ good to get those words off your chest, after holding them in for so long.

“The race!” Clyde nearly shouted, startling you. You had never heard him yell before, not even when he was physically throwing people out of his bar.

“Don’t tell me you forgot!” You laughed, amused by the sudden realization he must have just made.

“I knew I remembered ya from somewhere, I just couldn’t remember where.” Clyde broke into the biggest, sweetest smile you had ever seen.

“I thought it was such a stroke of luck that of all the places, yours was the one who put out that ad. I sing for you every night, I always pick love songs for you. I had hoped you would pick up on the hint, but it seems I wasn’t obvious enough.” You rubbed the back of your neck, slightly embarrassed.

“I thought I was imagining all of it, no one in their right mind would want to be with someone like me, ‘specially not someone so perfect as you.” Clyde shook his head, looking down at his arm.

You surprised him by cupping his face with both of your hands, eyes flicking between both of his. Damn if they didn’t look stunning with the setting sun shining in them.

“You are perfect in my eyes, wholly and completely perfect. Clyde I’ve thought about you for so long, dreamt about you.” You let your hands fall, but Clyde caught them and brought them to his lips.

“I look at you and I don’t know what to do with myself.” Clyde confessed, “I’ve never loved someone so much in all my life. I was so afraid of scarin’ ya off, or makin’ ya feel uncomfortable, I never wanted to say something that would drive ya away.” He kissed your palms and you laughed, joy making you forget all about your fight with the band.

“You could never. I don’t want to leave your side if I can help it. That’s why I’m stuck here, ditched by the band. They got an offer to headline some shows in the city, and I refused to go, so I got voted out.” You shrugged, glad to be here than anywhere else, except maybe Duck Tape.

“Lemme take you home, you can tell me all about it on the way.” Clyde offered shyly, and you nodded excitedly.

Clyde threw down a ton of cash on the table for the old woman who was nowhere to be found. The two of you hopped into Clyde’s car and as the last light of the sun faded from the sky, you couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! It's such a joy to share my writing with you guys, you make my day so bright and full of love!! Sandfly is a real bbq place where I live in Savannah for college, it's absolutely delicious and is no where near West Virginia, but hey, this is fanfic xD 
> 
> Y'all might be able to guess what's going to happen in the next chapter ;) 
> 
> If you'd like to talk about Clyde, or any of Adam's characters, pleaaaase don't be afraid to come chat with me! You can comment here of course, or you can find me on tumblr at @cowboykylux :) 
> 
> See y'all in the next update!


	4. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clyde takes you home, and takes you to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to the second update today! I know, I surprised myself too! This chapter is entirely NSFW, so be warned, but enjoy!

This was a view you would never forget, the sky pink and orange, Clyde’s strong profile outlined by a little line of gold. You had slipped your shoes off and put your feet up on the dashboard, spilling the whole can of beans about the band. How you all met in high school, went to college together, and became a band on the side, eventually playing music full time after graduation. Clyde listened intently as you told him all about the early shows when egos weren’t huge and the music was good. And then, before either of you knew it, you found yourselves parked in front of Clyde’s small home.

“It’s not much.” he warned you.

“It’s perfect.” You disagreed, already out of the car.

The trailer was not very wide, but it was long, and had soft golden porch lights already lit. You wondered if Clyde left them on while he was at work so he would have some light to come home to. You knew he lived alone from hearing stories from Earl, and couldn’t help but think how lonely that must be. You waited on the porch for Clyde, and gently took the key from his shaking hand when it became clear he wouldn’t be able to get it into the lock.

You immediately began exploring, taking in the homey and cozy atmosphere of the place. Your bare feet gently padded around the wood flooring, and you ran your finger tips along the stone façade walls. You walked through the living room, past the kitchen, down a small hallway and found yourself in Clyde’s bedroom. He had a small record player, with a John Denver record already on it. You switched the thing on, and music started softly playing.

Two arms came around your waist from behind, and you turned in his embrace. Clyde closed his eyes and leaned down, placing the most gentle kiss on your lips. It was electric, and you kissed back eagerly, rubbing your hands slowly up and down his arms, winding a hand up into his hair. His lips parted in a small gasp, and you used that opportunity to deepen the kiss, absentmindedly humming along to the song into his mouth. He laughed, it ticked his lips and you laughed with him. His face looked so much more handsome when he smiled, you made a silent vow to see that smile as often as you could, to make it happen.

“Y/N, may I take ya to bed?” He asked in between kisses, not wanting to separate himself from you.

“You may.” You giggled against his lips, and he scooped you up with one arm, placing you in the center of his bed, settling himself over you as he kept kissin’ you.

“Help me get out of these clothes.” You said, and Clyde smirked, he could definitely do that.

He leaned back on his calves as you sat up just enough to undo the buttons of your blouse. His eyes went as wide as dinner saucers when you put his hands around your chest to unclasp your bra, and you couldn’t help but laugh at how sweet he was. He looked up at you and you nodded, your breath hitching as he cupped your breasts with his massive hands.

His hands roamed all over your newly exposed skin, and you couldn’t help but lean back against the mattress, encouraging him to touch you. You moaned as he sucked one nipple into his mouth, his hand never leaving your other one. You had started to whine just slightly, and he pulled back, looked at your flushed face. His own was bright red, like he couldn’t believe any of this was happening, and you thought the both of you were wearing way too many clothes.

“Let me see you?” You asked, and he sat up with dark eyes and a whine of his own. Your deft fingers swiftly undid all the buttons of his shirt, and pulled it up from being tucked into his jeans, where you could _feel_ just how big and hard he was for you.

You knew he was broad, but you didn’t really expect him to be so _muscular._ His chest was wide and firm, his stomach hard to the touch, and his shoulders had your mouth watering. The two of you rolled off the bed for all of thirty seconds to yank off your pants, but before Clyde could throw you back down and devour you, you put a hand on his prosthetic. You figured it probably wouldn’t be good to have him wear it, it might break or injure one of you. Plus, you thought it might just be more comfortable. Clyde gave you a look and a moment later took it off. You had never seen the scar, but it didn’t bother you. You had all the time in the world to talk about it, in this moment you wanted him to take you wholly and completely.

You pulled him back down onto the bed, the mattress shifting and creaking under your combined weight, but you didn’t care. Clyde was nervous, his hand was fluttering all over your body, like he didn’t know where to start. You smiled against his lips and threw an arm around his back, your other hand moving lower to wrap around his cock, giving it a few gentle pulls. Clyde let out the loudest groan, his eyes shut and brow pinched tight.

“Fuck baby, that feels good.” He moaned, and a shiver went down your spine at his words. He had moved to licking up the sweat on your neck and you tilted your head so he could reach more skin.

“Yeah, you like that?” You breathed, making him nod furiously.

“Please, I can’t wait anymore.” You nearly begged, and he reached towards his bedside table. “I’m on the pill, and I’m clean.” You said, wanting to feel him entirely.

“Me too, clean I mean.” Clyde fumbled, only making the two of you giggle. You had never felt more carefree in all your life, being with him.

“Fuck me Clyde.” You grinned, and he grinned back, swooping down to plant kisses all over your face, his beard tickling your cheek.

He carefully lifted your legs and hooked them around his waist, before running his hand down your body and between your legs, pushing a few fingers into you to get you nice and ready. He was surprised to see just how wet you were for him, and all his ministrations only made you squirm, desperate for more.

He was a little concerned about fitting all the way in you, he had only had sex a few times in his life, all before the accident, and women had been put off by his size. He knew it was a lot to handle, but the way you kept shifting your hips made him throw all caution to the wind and he lined himself up, slowly pushing into you so you wouldn’t get hurt. The moment he was inside you he nearly keened over, he had to forfeit clutching your hip to brace himself against the mattress so he wouldn’t totally crush you.

You were a shaking mess underneath him, your nipples were hard and your skin was covered in goosebumps – damn did you feel _full_.

“Move, Clyde, I need you.” You pleaded, voice raspy and raw for an entirely different reason than earlier. Clyde nodded, too breathless for words before hiking your legs up higher around his waist and pounding into you.

The two of you moaned into each other’s mouths, breathing in one another’s breath and making yourselves dizzy. It was all you could do to hang on to him, the force of his thrusts pushing you up the mattress just a little bit each time. He wasn’t rough, not exactly, he was just strong, and that turned you on more than you could probably care to admit.

Your hand found its way up onto Clyde’s arm, the one he wasn’t using for anything, and you grasped the skin there, making him moan. You were afraid that you’d hurt him for a moment, but his face was still contorted in pleasure. Clyde hadn’t had anyone touch that part of his arm in years, hell he rarely even touched it, except in the shower.

You kept touching him everywhere you could reach, raking your nails down his back, tangling your other hand in his hair and giving sharp little tugs that made Clyde’s mouth drop open just enough for you to lick along his teeth, making him smile. He sucked marks all along your neck and chest, bright red welts that would bruise over, that you would wear with pride. The room was filled with the soft music from the record, and the sounds of your fucking; hard slaps and slides of sweaty skin on skin, loud moans and soft whimpers, the occasional clack of teeth, and the laughs that just couldn’t be contained.

“B-baby, I’m gonna come.” Clyde panted, and you nodded fast, you were close too.

“Come in me, please, I’m so close.” You pressed messy and sloppy kisses all along his jawline, and he reached his hand back down between the two of you, pressing against your clit and rubbing in calculated circles, making you practically arch off the bed as you came hard.

“Clyde!” you gasped in surprise, and he just said your name over and over again as his hips fell out of rhythm, shoving himself as deep as he could possibly go inside you, before collapsing on top of you.

“I love you.” You panted, chest rising and falling in heavy breaths.

“I love you so much, Y/N.” Clyde pressed his lips into your warm and sticky skin. “Stay with me?” He asked, his voice vulnerable.

“Always.” You said, carding your fingers through his hair.

The two of you fell asleep not long after, Clyde being careful to pull out of you gently, but still resting his head on your chest. The steady lull of your heart beating calmed him enough to sleep.

For the first time in a long time, he went to bed with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first try at writing reader insert smut! I hope y'all liked it, there will be more in the next chapter, it seems I just can't get enough of our big boy! ;) 
> 
> As always, if you'd like to yell about clyde with me, or really any of adam's characters, you can find me on tumblr at @cowboykylux ! 
> 
> You guys are the best, i love y'all and i'll see you in the next update!


	5. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Clyde have a small talk, and you make a good decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all! Thank you so much for being patient with me, I hope that y'all enjoy this update! :)  
> Warnings, this chapter is a little NSFW!

Mornings with Clyde were peaceful, just as you had imagined they might be. You woke up with his arms wrapped tightly around you, gentle snoring a soft tickle against your cheek. The room faced East, and the sunrise painted the room in beautiful light golds and yellows, everything seemed hazy and like a dream the way the sun reflected off the furnishings.  You managed to extract yourself from him, and after throwing on one of his t-shirts you found draped across a chair, you quietly slipped to the restroom to relieve yourself. It was a charming home Clyde had, very clean and well maintained, even if it was a little older and small. Your stomach growled as you washed your hands, and you decided it might be nice to wake Clyde up with a hot breakfast. It really was the least you could do, he had rescued you after all.

The fridge was well stocked with beer, but not much else. You managed to find a package of bacon that was going to expire soon, so you resolved to fry the whole batch up. You even found a half full carton of eggs, and in the pantry there was some bread for toast.

“If he hasn’t woken up by now, a little music won’t bother him.” You murmured to yourself, reaching over to the small radio and turning the volume dial way down before flicking it on.

A huge smile came across your face as a Bob Seger song came on, _Against The Wind_ playing in the tiny kitchen. You hoped Clyde wouldn’t hear you before breakfast was served, so you kept your singing to a low hum, allowing yourself to dance around instead.

The bacon sizzled and the eggs scrambled and the toast browned, and you were feeling better than you had in _ages._ Before coming here, playing shitty gigs with the band had only afforded you terrible motel rooms and $4 entrees at fast food places. Not that you had minded too much, this was the life you had signed up for, everyone had to go through a little bit of a rough patch before they made it big. But flipping the bacon, you couldn’t help but feel like you had made it big here, with Clyde. You smiled softly to yourself as you remembered the previous night, how Clyde had taken such good care of you.

You were so caught up in your own thoughts that you didn’t hear Clyde come in, and you jumped in surprise as he slipped his arms around you. You immediately relaxed once you realized who it was, and you laughed, feeling silly.

“Good morning.” You said, turning your head to kiss his cheek.

“’Mornin.” He mumbled, clearly not a morning person.

“Why don’t you go sit at the table? I’ll pour you a cup of coffee.” You suggested, but he just tightened his grip on your waist.

“Naw, I’m fine right here.” He said, snuffling his nose into your neck. You smiled and rubbed a hand on his arm. It made your chest tighten that he didn’t feel the need to put on his prosthetic around you, you knew how self conscious about it he was.

“Baby I don’t want any grease to splatter and burn you.” You tried again, keeping an eye on the bacon that was crisping up nicely. You liked your bacon burnt, not your boyfriends.

“Alright, but I ain’t goin’ far.” Clyde said, shuffling back just a few feet to rest against the opposite counter.

“Good.” You said, taking a moment to appraise him. His hair was disheveled from sleep, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. You had to tear your eyes away from his sculpted body, it wouldn’t do to get distracted and ruin breakfast.

Clyde couldn’t believe how lucky he was, when he had woken up to an empty bed, his blood ran cold. He cursed himself for believin’ you would leave him though once he heard all the noise comin’ from the kitchen. You hadn’t noticed him – which was surprising to Clyde, he was so big everyone noticed him – and were hummin’ and dancin’ along to his favorite musician making his favorite breakfast. It had to be a dream, there was no way life got as good as this was right now. He was too sleepy to do anything other than envelop you into a big ol bear hug, and when you softly kissed him, he was almost convinced he was still asleep.

Even now as he leaned against the counter, a cup of coffee pushed into his hand by you, he couldn’t tell. The room smelled so good, and you looked so good, his shirt was huge on you – it made him smile. You held up two big plates stacked high with food, and bumped your hip against his as you passed him, moving to the kitchen table.

“This looks delicious darlin’, really. I didn’t even know I had all this in here.” Clyde admitted, making you chuckle out a little breath.

“You don’t go shopping very often do you?” You asked.

“I never seem to have any time when the grocer is open.” He shrugged, and you nodded. It made perfect sense really, Clyde’s schedule was flipped from a normal one, working nighttime hours and sleeping during the day.

You had a fleeting thought that you could do the grocery shopping for him, but that made you anxious. What if Clyde didn’t want to keep you around, despite everything that had happened the day before? What if Clyde was just a really kind person, coming to your aid in your time of need? He was your boss after all, and he could very well fire you.

“What happens now?” You said after a few moments of silence.

“What d’ya mean?” Clyde said, holding his breath. A spike of fear went through him, were you about to tell him you didn’t mean anything you said? He didn’t know if he would be able to handle that if that were the case.

“Well, you hired a band, and I’m the only member left it would seem. I’m sorry they ran out on you like that.” You sighed, pushing your scrambled eggs around a bit. Clyde let out a breath of relief and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

“Are you kiddin’ me? Baby you’re the only one I ever liked out of the group.” He smiled shyly at you, making you grin.

“Really?” You asked, your voice full of hope.

“Really.” He assured you, and you bit your lip.

“But how can I sing if there’s no band to play?” You asked. You felt bad, like you were unprofessional for putting him in this spot. You couldn’t just sing to no music, even acapella groups have more than one person.

“I can have Earl put a word out, I’m sure there’s some local boys who’d be thrilled to allow you to sing.” Clyde said thoughtfully. You let out an amused hum at the mention of Clyde’s friend.

“I like him, he’s a character.” You said, scooping some of the eggs into your mouth.

“So are you, ya know.” Clyde said, smiling as he slurped a loud sip of coffee.

“Oh am I?” You asked, curious. You wondered how Clyde saw you, some girl from out of town, with a relatively mysterious past and a relatively chaotic present.

“Yes, and I would know. I do a lot of readin’.” Clyde said proudly, making your heart warm. You had noticed all the books on their shelves throughout the trailer, and it made you happy to know they were his.

“What are some of your favorites?” You asked, wanting to learn every bit about him that you could.

“Moby Dick is my favorite of all time, but I like all the classics.” He shrugged.

“I never got around to reading that one, maybe I can borrow it sometime?” You asked. You wanted him to read to you, you could only imagine how soothing his voice must sound echoing the words of classic literature.

“You can borrow whatever you’d like, whenever you’d like.” Clyde said, a little too eagerly. “In fact, I was thinkin’…” He trailed off, scratching the back of his head. Your heart beat just a little faster, and you waited a moment before speaking.

“You were thinking what?” You prompted him, and he took in a deep breath.

“I don’t mean to overstep and come across too strong, but I was thinkin’ you’d be more than welcome to stay here with me.” He rushed to say, almost like he was trying to get everything out in one big breath.

“Do you mean that?” You looked at him, really _looked_ at him. You didn’t think Clyde was one to joke around about that sort of thing, but you needed to be absolutely positively _sure._

“Yes I do. You’ve told me all your troubles, and well, I haven’t been too honest with ya in return. Do you remember that day we met at the race?” Clyde asked, and a huge smile split onto your face.

“Of course, how could I forget?” You asked, reliving the memory.

 

* * *

 

It had been a pretty shitty day for you, as a matter of fact. You were there because you had always loved NASCAR, and the motel the band was staying in happened to be near the track. Someone was selling cheap tickets for a nosebleed seat, and you didn’t hesitate to buy one for yourself. You were annoyed that the machines were down, as you didn’t have any cash on you – you spent your last $20 on the ticket, and was planning on using a very low debit card to at least get something to drink since you knew Memorial Day weekend was a hot one.

What was worse, was that you didn’t realize the machines were down until you had already waited in the concession line for ten minutes and had finally made your way up to the front.

“Cash only? Shit.” You groaned, and you started to move out of the way so another person could order, when the person behind you spoke up.

“What would you like, I’ll get it.” Standing before you was the tallest man you had ever seen. He was wearing a dirty and stained green coverall, and a baseball cap that made his ears stick out, and he was undoubtedly the most handsome mad you’d ever seen.

“You don’t have to, thank you though.” You rushed, not wanting to make it seem like you were desperate, even though you kind of were.

“No let me, it’s hot out today, ya sure I can’t get ya somethin’ to drink?” The man insisted, his voice like beautiful honey, rich and slow.

“An iced tea would be really nice, thank you.” You accepted his offer shyly.

“You heard the lady, and I’ll take two beers and a pack of gummy bears.” The man slid some cash over the counter, and you noticed then that he was wearing a prosthetic arm.

“Let me help you carry those, it’s the least I can do.” You said, not wanting to just leave him. There was something about him that made you want to stay around him, but you couldn’t place your finger on what.

“Thank you, I’d appreciate that.” He said softly, trying to hide his arm. The two of you started walking, you following him just slightly behind because you had no idea where to go. “None of these are for me, if you were wonderin’.” He said suddenly. That made you laugh.

“While you look like you could hold your alcohol, I didn’t think they were. You and some friends watching the race?” You asked, hoping that maybe your seats were near one another.

“You could say that.” Was all he said, rather mysteriously.

“Over here!” A higher pitched voice called, and you looked up to see a shorter man with shockingly blonde hair spiked up on top of his head, and he was practically covered in tattoos.

“Joe I met this nice young lady at the concession stand, she helped me carry the drinks.” The man beamed, making the other man, Joe, roll his eyes.

“That’s nice big boy. If you’ll excuse us ma’am, we best get goin’.” Joe said, tipping the brim of his own baseball cap, taking the beer and gummy bears from you.

“Of course. I hope you enjoy the race!” You called after them, never to see them again.

Or so you thought.

 

* * *

 

“Well, you know how that day was the great Ocean 711 robbery?” Clyde said, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“Clyde, you didn’t!” You gasped, a smile forming on your own face. You couldn’t deny you had theorized on what could have happened that day, when the news broke, but you would have never guessed this! You weren’t even mad, if anything, you were really impressed.

“I’m afraid I did. I even did 90 days in prison for it. My chunk of the money is more than enough to get us a nicer house than this, and I want to spend it. I want to spend it on you.” Clyde was so sweet, staring up at you with soulful puppy dog eyes.

“Clyde I can’t ask that of you, that money is yours.” You said, declining his help just like you had all those months and months ago.

“I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything in my life, Y/N. Now I know I’m a convict, a damn criminal, but I swear to ya, my life of crime is over. Stay with me, let me take care of ya.” Clyde said, his voice filled with passion that you had never seen before from him.

“Okay.” You whispered, smiling shyly and blushing.

Clyde got up abruptly and picked you up from your seat at the table. He swung you around as you laughed and laughed, finally putting you down and kissing you all over your face. The two of you would figure everything out later, right now Clyde wanted to take ya back to bed, right then are there. Once more he scooped you up and practically threw you over his shoulder like you were nothing more than a sack of potatoes.

He placed you on the center of the bed and let his hand wander up underneath his t-shirt.

“You look damn good like this darlin’, but I’m gonna have to take it off.” He practically growled, making you shiver.

“You might have to get used to me wearing them, without tearing them off me.” You mused, as he yanked the shirt away from you, causing your hair to fan out all funny on the pillow.

“No promises.” He grumbled.

Clyde sucked a bright red mark onto your collarbone, right where the neck of the t-shirt would have been. He kissed down your chest, nipping and licking along the way, passing your breasts to bury his face in your stomach. He inhaled deeply, before blowing the most ticklish raspberry right on your belly button, making your laughter ring through the trailer.

“Clyde stop teasing me.” You whined, your lips tingling from laughing so hard so suddenly.

“Whatever you say angel.” Clyde said in between kisses.

He leaned back so that he was sitting on his haunches, arranging your legs so that he could best get to ya. He slipped a few fingers into you, happy to find that you were warm and wet as ever. One of your hands dropped to your stomach where he had tickled you, and your own fingers were twitching, needing something to grasp onto.

Clyde had never seen someone so beautiful, he added another finger for good measure and then pulled away when he thought you were ready. The sunlight looked so good in your hair as he slid into you, the radio crackling from the kitchen now playing a John Denver song, _Annie’s Song._

“Clyde!” You begged, shifting your legs so they were more snug around his hips, and with a smile he started to move, thrusting his hips and drawing the most satisfying sounds from your lips and his.

You moved your hand to comb through his hair, pulling it away from his face and showing off his endearing ears that you loved so dearly. You tugged him down, and he got the hint, kissing you deeply. The two of you breathed into each other’s mouths, as his fucking turned more to love making. This early in the morning he wanted to savor your body, and not for the first time he wished he had both of his arms to hold you with.

Praise dripped from your mouth, and Clyde couldn’t help it, he came hard inside you again, you following right after. You panted hard, and Clyde let himself fall onto your chest. Your hands carded through his hair still, twining the ends of his curls around your fingers. The morning light, the music, your touch, even hearing your heartbeat under his cheek made tears start to well up in his eyes.

“Baby, is everything okay?” You asked, feeling wetness on your skin.

“M’fine, I just love you so much.” He laughed bashfully, tucking his face into your skin.

“Oh my love.” You said, wrapping both of your arms around his back, holding him tight. “I love you so much, thank you for letting me tell you, I’m afraid we both couldn’t have gone on much longer like we were.”

“It was torture to see you leave the bar every night. It was horrible to hear all the things some of the guys said about you, knowing you weren’t rightfully my gal to tell ‘em off.” Clyde admitted, thinking back to how jealous he got anytime someone wolf whistled at you, or shouted out inappropriate things that would get them thrown out.

“Well I’m yours now, and I promise, I won’t give anyone reason to think otherwise.” You said, holding him tightly to you.

“Can I lay here for a minute?” Clyde asked, voice small.

“Okay, but not too long, we have dishes to do.” You teased, playfully tugging on a strand of his hair.

 

The bar was packed that night, as usual. Earl had indeed called up some guys who jumped at the chance, and they were talking with you on what songs they knew how to play. They were all around Earl’s age, a local band of misfits that played at county fairs and small events, and you were happy to sing alongside them. Clyde had run out to the florist’s down the road while you were setting up, and unknown to you, he had purchased a big bouquet he would give you at the end of the night.

“You are one lucky boy Clyde.” Earl said, amused. Earl was always pretty easy going, but today he seemed especially pleased with himself. Clyde knew it was because Earl was responsible for the band that was going to play for them that evening, old school buddies of Earl’s.

“I know, trust me. Oh, and whatever you get is on the house.” Clyde said.

“Don’t worry about it, the guys are always glad to play.” Earl waved his hand and knocked back a big gulp of his beer.

“Not just for that, for helping me talk to her, all that time ago.” Clyde said, trying to get his words right, even though he couldn’t really convey everything he had meant.

“Us quiet men need to stick together.” Earl said with a curt nod of his head.

You finally were all prepared to start playing some music, so you tapped on the mic to get the attention of the folks sitting around, it was a packed house and you were excited to play with people who you had no bad blood with.

“Good evening everyone, as I’m sure you could tell, we have a special guest band playing tonight, everyone give them a round of applause.” You said. The crowd cheered, obviously recognizing them, and when they died down a little you spoke again. “This song is for all of us lucky folk out there who have someone to call their own.”

Clyde watched on with the biggest smile the town had ever seen as the band began to play, _When You Say Nothing at All,_ by Keith Whitley. You didn’t take your eyes off Clyde the entire time, unless it was to close them and gently sway to the music. The band behind you sang along with you during the chorus, and you could even hear a few people sitting at their tables singing, making you smile. You always loved when they joined in.

You let the music flow through you, and you really let the lyrics sink into your heart,

“The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall, now you say it best when you say nothing at all.” There was no mistaking this was for Clyde, your gentle giant. It seemed a few of the patrons caught on, between you having eyes for only him, and the words of the song.

When the song came to an end, you surprised your lover by hopping off the small stage and coming right up to the bar, planting a big smooch right on Clyde’s lips. The customers of the bar clapped and cheered both for your singing, but also for the display right in front of them. Grinning against Clyde’s lips, you pulled away, catching the stunned look on his face. You didn’t think he ever got much PDA in any relationships he had been in, if that was his reaction.

Clyde’s cheeks were pink all the way up to his ears, and he ducked his head at the attention, not able to keep a smile off his face. You bounded right back up to the stage, and the band got ready for the next song.

“I’d like to sing this song, because of all the places I’ve traveled, I feel right at home here in West Virginia. Please feel free to sing along, I’m sure you know the words.”

 The atmosphere in the bar as you sang _Take Me Home, Country Roads_ was electric, everyone in the bar sang, both good and poorly, drunk and sober. And through it all, you looked magnificent, your hair moving around you as you danced to the music, the band around you looking like they had the time of their life.

Clyde allowed himself to sing, his voice deep and rusty, but no one cared much. Watching you up there, he couldn’t help but feel grateful for that ol’ broken jukebox, it had led him straight to you. And there was no place you both would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! If you'd like to talk to me about Clyde, or any other Adam Driver character, please don't hesitate to find me on tumble! I'm over there at @cowboykylux, same name as here :) There will be more Clyde to come though, don't you worry!  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! You can find more of my other Clyde/Reader fics here on my ao3, and also on my tumblr, @cowboykylux ! Please feel free to send me requests and prompts, I absolutely adore Clyde and want to write more for him! <3


End file.
